To Learn, To Love, To Lose
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: Dake is captured in a foreign land and taken to the perverted, sadistic, and solitary king. Will Dake light a spark in Tommy's life, or be dragged down with him and a past he can't escape? \\Request fic--Vaveli; Paradox comic, AU, yaoi, non-con//
1. Prisons and Thrones

Welcome. This was a request from a Gaian for their own comic series, which I am completely in love with. It's called Paradox and though this fic is AU only involving the characters, the Paradox world is a bit more involved and so very interesting. If anyone would like a link to the comic, PM me and I'll send it to you~ So, without further ado, I do not own any of these characters or their wonderful comic. Enjoy!

* * *

Pale blue eyes opened to the grit and dinge of a prison cell. Slowly, a boy sat up from the dirty floor, his bright blue hair mussed and dirty and his once-clean, white shirt covered in splotches of unknown substances. He rubbed his head and blinked a few times, adjusting his vision to the low light of his surroundings. As realization dawned on him of exactly where he was, he quickly crawled to the rusted bars, grasping one in each hand. His nose poked through the small space between the bars as his eyes darted around the outside world.

From his vantage point, he could see a long, wooden desk with papers scattered over it and an accompanying chair pushed off to the side. On the opposite wall of where he was sat the door to apparent freedom and an uncovered window next to it showing a rich, warm sunset beyond his grasp. In the distance, he could have sworn he saw a castle or palace of some sort, but his vision was soon blocked by a pair of legs. Looking up, the bluenette grinned sheepishly to the guard.

"Get up," the soldier said roughly, pulling a dangling set of keys from his pocket.

Sitting up straight, the boy watched curiously as the guard unlocked his cell door, then looked to the man himself. "Where are you taking me?"

Instead of answering, the guard simply snapped a heavy collar around his neck. The attached chain was promptly used to jerk him forward, out of the cell, and it took every bit of coordination he had not to fall face-first into the cement floor. With only a moment to get his bearings, the blue-eyed boy was pulled from the small prison-- more like a shack-- and toward an arching bridge that led to the palace he had glanced at briefly before.

* * *

"I don't want it." A quick wave of the hand and a young girl, dressed rather provocatively for her surroundings, was pulled away by two men, both of whom were dressed in uniform.

The one who had ordered the female away rested his chin on the palm of his hand and gave a heavy sigh. His free hand came up to casually brush long, chocolate bangs from his pale face. He was perched in a throne-like chair, legs crossed and a bored expression adoring his face. "Have all the good ones been used?"

A third soldier bowed to the boy, who couldn't have been far out of his teens, if at all. "Lord Thomas-"

"I told you, don't call me that," the tempered boy snapped. His gleaming, red eyes narrowed at the man in front of him. "Horrible name and it's not mine. The name's Tommy."

"My apologies, sir." The guard continued with his message. "There is one more we caught earlier this morning. He's a bit...different."

"Different how?" The brunette sat forward, eyes trained carefully on the other.

"He's not from around here, that's all we know."

"Foreign? Hm..." Tommy sat back and crossed his arms, giving a small shrug. "Well, maybe he'll do."

"Would you like us to bring him in?"

The royal boy rolled his eyes. "No, I want to see a picture first."

"Sarcasm acknowledged, sir. He'll be in shortly." With that, the guard gave another, quick bow and turned, quickly leaving the throne room.

"Honestly," Tommy muttered to himself, now alone in the ornate room. He looked around, by now having every detail of the place memorized. Heavy, black drapes and sheer, white curtains framed large windows to his left, opening to a wide expanse of land. Black-speckled, grey marble pillars held a high ceiling from which a silver chandelier hung, decorated with hundreds of white taper candles. His golden throne chair stood gleaming in the setting sunlight, a rich, red carpet leading from his seat to the dark cherry double-doors. Just as he was studying the black, gothic-styled door handles, the doors swung open and two people entered; the first a guard and behind him a peculiar looking boy, who must have been the foreigner the other guard was speaking of.

"Here he is, sir," the hard-featured man said, yanking the chain forward. The action caused the younger boy to be jerked forward and thrown to the floor.

"Ow," he hissed, sitting up and rubbing his forehead. "Do you have to be so rough?"

"Silence," the guard hissed. "Who do you think you are to speak in the lord's presence?"

"Lord?" the boy asked, blinking and turning to lay his pale eyes upon the brunette for the first time. "So this is like a castle."

"Palace, actually," Tommy said, a small smirk curving his lips. "Though, a castle would be much more enjoyable."

Curious, the blue-haired boy tilted his head. "Why's that?"

"Simple," the older one waved a hand nonchalantly, "palaces don't have torture chambers."

Stunned into a brief moment of silence, the prisoner took another look at the boy before him. He was thin, if not unhealthily so, and very pale. He was dressed in nearly all black, with some small, red accents, but not extravagantly so; if you had said he was a commoner, anyone would have believed you. Other than his guards, of course. Actually, he looked more like he had just come off the streets than the actual prisoner. So he was this land's lord, and a sadistic one at that. Who _wants_ a torture chamber?

"Should I leave him, sir?" The guard looked to Tommy, his eyes unwavering, waiting for the other's decision.

The smirk widened into a devilish grin and the sun hit Tommy's eyes just enough to make it seem as if they were glowing. "He'll do fine."

"Fine...for what?" Just as soon as he had been captured, the blue-eyed boy was released from his chains and the guard was gone. Surprised at the soldier's speed, the captive turned from the closing door back to his new master.

"What's your name, boy?" Tommy stood, towering over the still-seated one.

"Dake," the bluenette replied, tilting his head to look up.

"Interesting name for an interesting boy." The lord stepped slowly toward Dake, like an animal approaching its injured prey.

The hungry look in the predatory boy's eyes sent a chill down Dake's spine. He knew a little of these people, but a large part of them was still a mystery. Of course, he'd heard rumors of them being cannibals, though others insisted that they simply ate the meat of animals raw. Regardless, those teeth looked sharp enough to rip quite a few things off.

"I'm not that interesting," Dake insisted, leaning back slightly as Tommy came within reach and kneeled down in front of him.

"Strange hair, strange name, strange personality. Sounds pretty interesting to me."

"What's wrong with my hair?" Dake asked, studying a few strands between his fingers. Maybe it was a strange color to these people, blue wasn't exactly the norm around here, but he wouldn't go so far as it call it _strange_.

"Not important." Tommy stood and motioned for his prisoner to do the same. "Follow me."

Rising to his feet, Dake trailed behind the lord. There was something about the brunette that both intrigued him and made him wary. Perhaps it was the perverted look in the red eyes, or maybe something deeper; something more animalistic.

* * *

Poor Dake. I like his hair, anyway. So, we have foreign kid, captured and taken to a perverted king. We all know where this will lead. Read on~


	2. Baths and Beds

After many halls were passed in silence, Dake finally spoke up to the one leading him. "Where are we going?"

"You're dirty," the young lord told him.

Looking down at himself, the blue-haired boy realized that the other was right. His hair was matted in places and the grime from the prison cell had dirtied his skin and clothes. Looking up just in time, the younger one stumbled to a halt to keep from running into Tommy's back. He watched as a door before him was swung open, leading to a large bathroom.

Tommy sauntered into the room, casually running his fingers over the edge of the stark white bathtub. It was naturally much larger than most common tubs, comfortably seating at least three people. Good thing there was only two of them-- more room to move around. He smirked faintly and with a flick of his fingers, the water started pouring in, steam rising into the chilled air.

"Well, come on," the brunette urged, crimson eyes already undressing the boy mentally.

"You want me to...but uh... shouldn't you, you know...go?" Dake might be dirty on the outside, but his mind was clean enough. He wasn't completely innocent, but naive enough to think that people bathed alone.

"Why would I leave," Tommy started, approaching the shorter one, "when the fun's just about to start?"

"Fun?" Dake jumped slightly when his dingy shirt was grasped and forced over his head, promptly being discarded to the side. He shifted slightly and wrapped his arms around his midsection. He was thin, not unhealthily so, but skinny enough that he preferred to remained covered.

"Fun," the taller one repeated, tugging his own shirt off. Tommy was built a bit more sturdy; his shoulders were wider and though his skin tone spoke of death, he seemed as healthy as the next guy. In short, he clearly possessed more physical strength than Dake and could therefore overpower him if necessary. Confident in this, he grinned a bit and worked his own pants off, allowing them to drop down and pool around his ankles. Ignoring the flushed reaction, he easily stepped from his shedded clothing and pulled the prisoner against his body.

Closing his eyes, Dake turned his head away from the other, his cheeks on fire. Tommy was so close that Dake was sure he could smell the faint aroma of faded cologne or body wash. Every one of the foreigner's senses were overridden-- Tommy's rough hands gripping his shoulders, the soft chuckle that reached his ears, and something warm and hard pressing against his leg. As realization dawned on him, Dake struggled slightly in an attempt to push the other off.

Tommy held the smaller boy fast, chuckling again. "Now, now, don't try and fight it." He gripped Dake's chin in his fingers, raising the frightened yet defiant gaze to his own eyes. "You were captured by my guards, brought to my throne, and placed under my control. What part of that gives you any hope that I won't do what I please with you?"

Dake narrowed his eyes slightly, an usual look for him. "I'm not a thing you can just own," he said in a low voice. "This is the problem with your kind. You're disgusting, trading and owning people like they're objects."

"Well, it was more desirable than the other alternative," Tommy told him, casually tracing his fingers down Dake's neck and collarbone.

"Alternative?" the bluenette asked between gritted teeth.

A sour grin crept across Tommy's lips. "Being traded and owned by them."

"Survival of the fittest my ass," Dake muttered, letting out a small yelp as he was dragged toward the tub.

"Don't make such a big commotion," the lord chided. "Take off the rest of your clothes."

"No."

"Do it."

"I don't want to."

"Do it yourself or I do it for you, and I promise I won't keep my hands to myself." Tommy grinned at the alarmed look he received and slid into the steaming water, which had risen to nearly the rim of the tub. He sat back and watched as his new slave gave him a look and slowly stripped the rest of his clothing away. The brunette motioned to the rippling water, waiting for Dake to join him.

Suppressing the urge to turn tail and run while his owner was at a distance, Dake took a deep breath and marched forward. It wouldn't have done much good to run, anyway-- he was naked and had no real idea where he was. Even if he could manage to make it outside the palace doors, what then? For now, he would have to go along with the sadistic lord's wishes and keep his eyes open for a way out.

"Now was that so hard?" Tommy asked as Dake sunk into the water. He sat up a bit straighter and grabbed a washcloth, wringing it out into the messy, blue tresses of hair. He proceeded to lather shampoo into the sky-colored locks, a look of satisfaction on his face as Dake leaned his head back into the massaging hands.

Despite himself, the younger boy couldn't help but fall into a content daze as Tommy washed his hair. Sharp fingernails lightly scraping against his scalp and warm water running down his back nearly put him to sleep. Just as he nearly forgot where he was and who he was with, a rogue hand slid its way down the front of his chest. He jumped slightly and caught the venturing wrist in his own hand.

Tommy made a _tsk_ing noise and rinsed the soap from the other's hair. He wrapped his free arm around Dake's chest and arms, holding him close and preventing him from moving around much at all. Releasing his captured wrist, his other hand continued its course down his captive's stomach. The body squirming on top of him only motivated his actions, his eyes dancing in the light as his fingertips grazed the inside of Dake's thigh.

"Nngh..." The much more innocent one tried once again to pry the lord's hand from his lower regions. Once again unsuccessful, Dake growled in the back of his throat. He had been a soldier, despite his young appearance, and he knew the rules of war. Those captured were subjected to terrible things, most of them extremely painful and often fatal. All things considering, being molested in a warm bath was hardly the worst fate that could have befallen him, and he realized if he weren't careful, this lord may get tired of his protests and deem him unworthy of anything more than a new corpse.

Feeling a sudden lack in objection, Tommy nipped Dake's ear. "Finally give up?" When he received no response, the lord figured his captive had weighed his options and decided it was smart to just play along rather than risk a greater punishment. Maybe the kid wasn't as dumb as he looked, after all.

Forcing himself to relax into the embrace, Dake found such a task much less difficult when a firm hand wrapped around his member. He stifled the initial, surprised gasp and shut his eyes tightly. Slowly, almost teasingly, the rough palm slid up and down his length giving it a light squeeze every now and then. Dake bit his bottom lip lightly, hands balling into fists as Tommy's pace increased and his thumb came to rub at the head.

"Don't hold back," Tommy whispered into the other's ear. "Just let go." His grin widened as, upon his order, a few soft moans ushered from Dake's lips. He felt the younger one's hips buck into his hand and lowered his mouth to the neck presented to him. Even if it was against his will to be here, Tommy knew that no one could resist pure pleasure. Besides, Dake would learn to accept his rather physical affections. He would have to-- he had caught the lord's interest and no one escaped after that.

Gritting his teeth, Dake's pants began forcing themselves through his lips harsher and heavier. His entire body trembled under his master's ministrations and the latter constantly whispering into his ear sent chills down his spine. One, final groan and Dake's head fell back against Tommy's shoulder, his hips thrusting upward as he came into the elder's hand. Chest heaving, his eyelids fluttered shut as the other's victorious chuckle filled his ears.

"You protested quite a bit," Tommy pointed out, "but you seemed to enjoy it all the same." There was no response, but he hadn't expected one. He assumed, judging by how innocent the boy seemed, that was his first orgasm, and the look on the angelic face matched a certain, unwanted bliss Tommy imagined he was feeling. Not that any of that mattered-- Dake had been pleased, but he was more aroused than he had been in quite some time.

A sudden 'come on' and Dake was pulled from the bath. The hot water had rinsed away most of the dirt on his skin and the towel quickly rubbed over his body served to wipe away the rest. At first, he wondered why the other was in such a rush, and then Tommy's erection caught his widened eyes and he knew exactly what was on the other's mind. Suddenly very awake from his daze, Dake barely had time to register that Tommy was headed toward a different door than they entered before he felt himself be pulled along, once more.

Getting dressed would have been inconvenient and pointless and now, more than ever, Tommy was grateful for a bathroom attached to his bedroom. The brunette pulled his new toy through a door opposite the one leading to the hall and into a large, decorated bedroom.

Dake was taken back by how cozy the room looked; he had figured someone like Tommy would be satisfied with the bare necessities of a bedroom. He didn't have much time to take everything in, though, as he was shoved down onto impossibly soft blankets and pillows. He thought to make a comment about how he didn't need to be pulled and shoved everywhere, but his thought process was interrupted by a body hovering over his.

Looking up, Dake met Tommy's gaze for what felt like the first time. They both paused in their actions-- Dake's a renewed effort to escape and Tommy's a quick move to restrain him-- and locked eyes for what seemed an eternity. By the time Dake snapped from his reverie, his wrists were already pinned above his head and his leg bent back. His mind immediately urged him to fight what was happening, but a familiar hand wrapped around his length and rendered him motionless.

Tommy wondered if his uke even realized that his hands were no longer being held as they were still lying, limply, above his head. The bluenette seemed to have accepted his fate to some degree, though the suddenly-submissive look in his clear, blue eyes confused Tommy. Shaking his head, wondering why he was concerned with the boy's reactions, the red-eyed lord bent down and captured his slave's lips in a rough kiss. He ground his hips into the other's a couple times before his erection begged him to take action.

Obeying his body's desires, Tommy produced a small bottle of lube he had pulled from its home in his pants pocket. He ran the slick substance over his hardened length and tossed it to the side, grasping instead Dake's hips. Leaning down for another kiss, Tommy smirked against the other's lips and with one thrust, plunged himself deep into the virgin.

Reason and logic were pushed quickly aside when Dake's back arched up from the pain. He let out a loud shout and immediately tried to squirm away from the intrusion. Tommy had already pressed him deep enough into the plush covers, though, as to where he could barely even move, let along escape. His shouts died down into whimpers and tears stung the corners of his eyes. Above him, he could hear Tommy making much more pleasurable sounds, but they seemed a world away. He no longer cared if death was the other option, he only wished to escape this current pain.

"Calm down," the lord ordered in an irritated voice. "Don't ya know it'll only hurt more if ya move around?" Thinking back over the question, he realized the naive boy probably _didn't_ know, certainly not from experience. He sighed softly and waited a few more, excruciating moments until the struggles under him died down.

Muttering a thankful 'finally', Tommy pressed on. He pulled out from the boy's warmth, almost completely, before slamming back in, deeper. His breath caught in his throat as pleasure coursed through his body; something that hadn't happened in quite a while. He closed his crimson eyes, vivid memories of Dake's soft pants and moans from earlier flooding his mind. Ignoring the obvious pain said boy was in now, Tommy built up a steady, fast pace with his hips. Not nearly as reserved, he let out a stream of moans and groans, his nails biting into the tender flesh of Dake's inner thigh.

Slamming into the body under him, the brunette gritted his teeth against the building pleasure. He forced the initial wave away, determined to make this last as long as he could. He took no chances when it came to the more carnal pleasures-- if something happened and he never felt such a great pleasure as this again, he didn't want to rush through it now. Pounding the smaller one into the bed, Tommy finally released himself of his mental chains. He thrust his length once more into the tight heat before cumming, his entire body shuddering with the release.

Dake had known by the heavy pants and more painful thrusts that his new lord was reaching his climax. When a warm, repulsive sensation filled him and he felt the body above him tremble with pleasure, he knew it was over. Sure enough, moments later he felt Tommy pull out of him and roll over to collapse on the bed next to him. Slowly, he opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling above, wishing that somehow he could break through it and fly away. The worst was over, at least for now, though, and he had survived. He knew it would hurt more in the morning, as all injuries did, and so he enjoyed the smooth feel of the bedding while he could.

Tommy thought to order Dake away, as he had never been fond of others sleeping in his bed. One glance at the bluenette, though,-- eyes closed tightly, fingers curled into the blankets-- and he decided against it. Tommy wasn't completely heartless and he wasn't going to make it his mission to cause Dake any real suffering. He simply had his priorities, and sex had become a very high one.

Having been immensely satisfied, at least for now, the lord gave a content sigh and let sleep take him over. If Dake was smart, he would stay put for the night and not try to escape; Tommy found it rather irritating to chase down runaways.

* * *

Well, Tommy, I'm sure Dake finds it rather irritating to be raped. Who knows, maybe he secretly likes it, but I'm thinking not. Everyone feeling sorry for Dake, you have every right to. Things will get better, though. Then worse. Then better. =3 Then real good. Anyway, yes, smut. There's lots of it in here, so get used to it. =P That's why we have an 'M' rating. Read on for more~


	3. Kings and Eggs

Morning came and, as usual, Tommy was in no hurry to move from the luxury of his bed. Memories of the previous night came back to him and a wide grin spread across his lips. Lazily, he reached to his side and felt around for the boy that should have been there. Finding only more blankets under his fingertips, a single eye snapped open and scanned the room. Sure enough, Dake had slipped out under the cover of night and disappeared. What a fool.

With an aggravated groan, the brunette sat up and stretched. The foreign boy had been a good lay, but there was something else about him that urged Tommy to keep him around for a bit longer. Perhaps the naively innocent way he talked about things brought a certain amusement that most of the citizens couldn't. Most of his servants and citizens either cowered in some sort of strange fear (not that he was _cruel_, just rather... strict) or tried to get in his pants. The latter wouldn't have been a difficult feat except Tommy rather his bedmates be the kind he picked, not the kind that picked him.

All of his thoughts brought him full circle back to Dake. He wondered where the blue-haired boy ran off to and slowly rolled out of bed. Making his way to the main door, he paused just as his fingertips grazed the doorknob. Tilting his head for a moment, he glanced over his shoulder to the bathroom door, through which he was sure he heard running water.

Crossing the room, Tommy peeked inside, red eyes scanning the dark bathroom. Finally, his sights laid upon a form hovering over the large bathtub, steam rising from the porcelain structure. He studied the blue-eyed boy curiously before smirking to himself. He snuck up behind the smaller form and carefully traced his fingers down the hunched spine.

Dake froze in place at the light touch. He hadn't even heard Tommy enter the room, let alone come right up behind him. Flushing slightly, he turned to face the lord, his eyes cast to his own body. He was stripped naked and had been thoroughly cleansing himself of the evidence from the night before. He had nearly been finished and planned to sneak back into bed before his master awoke, but those plans had been shot down. He never figured Tommy for an early bird.

"What's wrong?" the brunette purred into his slave's ear, nipping at the lobe lightly. "Trying to get rid of what happened?"

Dake's eyes closed lightly as he shook his head. "It was...messy," he murmured, turning red, much to Tommy's amusement.

"You're done now?" A nod and the taller one wrapped an arm around the unclothed boy's waist. "Then I'll have breakfast started." Not that Tommy really minded, but the foreigner looked like a stick. Besides, the lord found that if he fed and treated his captives well enough, they were less likely to run off.

At the prospect of a meal, Dake eagerly nodded and followed his ruler from the room, stomach growling in anticipation.

* * *

"Then everything is set?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. We'll advance tomorrow afternoon and attack at sundown."

"Yes, sir."

A door clicked shut and a tall, mysterious figure leaned against a windowsill. A faint grin, malicious and deadly, covered a tanned face. Bright orange hair fell down the man's back in soft waves and pointed, black fingernails drummed lightly against the cold glass. Pitch black eyes peered off into the distance where Tommy's palace sat in all its glory. The longer he watched, the wider the man's grin grew. Soon, very soon, he would have it all.

* * *

"That's not how that goes!" Tommy quickly yanked a bowl from the microwave, scowling at the smaller boy. "You don't microwave eggs."

Dake blinked, a rather blank expression covering his features. "Oh..." He shrunk back slightly, realizing that he'd made an error. "Sorry."

Finding it nearly impossible to stay angry at the youth, Tommy shook his head and carried the bowl of beaten egg yolks and milk to the stove. "It's fine."

"So I thought you had a chef or something?" Dake fiddled with a few cooking instruments on the counter, glancing around. Flour lay in splotches here and there and measuring cups and spoons were strewn everywhere around the place. A broken egg shell and a small puddle of milk forbid the pair from walking around freely without caution. In general, they'd made a disaster out of a simple breakfast.

"I _do_," Tommy hissed, pouring the mixture into a heated pan. "She seems to have taken the day off."

"Oh, well that's nice of you to give her the day off." Dake smiled brightly; maybe Tommy wasn't so bad.

"I didn't." Then again, maybe he was.

"You think she ran away?" The foreign boy found a relatively clean and empty counter space and hopped up to use it as a seat while the brunette cooked.

"Eila wouldn't just run off," the lord assured. "She's perpetually peppy, even when she's pissed off." He paused in his stirring of the eggs to give a thoughtful look. "Actually, it's kind of creepy." He nodded and returned to the task at hand. "I still suspect her of being a witch."

Clear, blue eyes blinked in surprise. "A witch? Those don't really exist...do they?"

"Witch, sorceress. Whatever you want to call it." Tommy shrugged. "She's evil, that's all I know."

"Sounds scary," Dake said, swinging his legs gently back and forth.

"Terrifying," the brunette agreed, glancing over his shoulder. "And don't sit on the counters. Food goes there, we don't need your ass scum on it."

"Ass scum?" Dake repeated, a bit horrified. "But I just got clean." He motioned to himself as emphasis, his clothes freshly provided by his owner despite some protest. Eventually, though, the bluenette retired his old clothing and accepted the new ones.

"Ass scum doesn't wash off," Tommy informed him, sounding very much like he knew what he was talking about.

Sighing, Dake slid off the counter and opted instead to lean against it, arms crossed over his chest. A few moments of silence passed, the only sound in the large kitchen was the scrape of Tommy's spatula against the frying pan. Finally, Dake mustered up the courage to ask a question that had been on his mind since he first learned that the young man in front of him was the leader of his country.

"Tommy?"

"Hm?"

"What happened to your parents?"

The question caught the lord completely off guard and he froze in his actions for a moment. Hesitating, something Dake had never seen him do before (not that he'd known him that long to really see him do much of anything), Tommy eventually shook his head. "It's a long story."

A bit defiantly, Dake pressed the matter. "I have time."

Making a slightly disgruntle sound in the back of his throat, Tommy headed out of the kitchen, motioning for Dake to follow. He led the younger one through the palace's foyer to the outside world.

It had been several days since Dake had been outside, other than his short trip from the prison to the massive building, and the burning rays of the morning sun blinded him momentarily. He raised an arm to block out the glare and looked around the palace's front lawn. Paved walkways wove through gardens of green grass and flowering plants. For as dark as the lord seemed, outside his doors was bountiful and bright; Dake guessed that he left the landscaping to someone else.

Tommy waited for the other to adjust to the lush scenery before extending an arm and pointing to the distance. Beyond the gardens and glory of the palace was a security wall and a gated entrance. "There."

Through the bars of the gate, blue eyes peered over the horizon. Rolling hills slowly died out into flat, dark land and what appeared to be a castle loomed in the distance. It looked forbidding and as if a constant shadow kept watch over the land. Dake frowned slightly at the disturbing image so close to all this beauty, and looked to the taller one questioningly.

"Many years ago, before my father ruled, this land had a different king, much crueler and more sadistic than myself. He punished his people for no reason and kept all the wealth that this land offered to himself, leaving his citizens with few resources to survive on." Tommy lowered his arm and closed his eyes to the morning breeze before opening them again to look at Dake. "There was a resistance started to overthrow the king, who had made a decree full of arrogance and foolishness: 'Anyone who can slay me may have my throne'. Of course, many tried for the power and wealth, but the king was a very skilled warrior and he was not defeated easily.

"It happened, though, as it was sure to. A smart man, careful and precise. He didn't use a poison's trickery like many or attempt a head-on assault through guards and loyal followers of the king. He snuck into the king's bedroom and assassinated him in the dead of night. That next morning, true to the rule, he was crowned as this land's new king."

Slowly absorbing the history, Dake finally nodded. "Your father."

"Yes." Tommy sighed softly and looked back across his land. "He turned things around for everyone. The land recovered from the abuse and the people were more unified than they had been in centuries. He did great things and was adored by many. Not everyone, though. The previous king had a son, who hated my father. He had been brought up to believe that those with power reserved the right to use it as they saw fit and viewed my father as weak because he shared his glory and wealth with the commoners."

"The king's son killed your father," Dake concluded darkly, a deep frown creasing his features.

"It wasn't secretive, that wasn't _their_ way. They wanted everyone to know who had done it. He waged a war on my father's kingdom with all of the supporters of the old king. Though my father's army was strong it was no match for the brutality they were faced with. There are downfalls to being kind and that man took advantage of every one of them. He eventually made it to the throne room, where my father had been convinced to hide. The people loved him too much to risk his life in battle." Tommy paused to give a short, dry laugh. "Didn't make much of a difference in the end, though. Bastard killed him, anyway."

Dake waited a moment before asking his next question. "If the king's assassinator becomes his successor, why are you here and not him?" It was obvious by the way his lord was glaring vengefully at the darkened castle so far away that his father's killer still remained behind its walls, alive and well.

"One of the first things my father did when he became king was to erase many of the old laws. Succession by murder, he said, was one of the most foolish rules he had ever heard of. Even if it was how he ascended to the throne, he frowned upon it, saying that violence shouldn't be rewarded with riches. He implemented a more traditional method of rulers and placed me, his eldest and only child, as next in line."

"Why did you let him live?" Dake wondered. Tommy didn't seem the timid, peace-loving kind.

"These people have seen enough death at the hands of their king. I don't want to be seen as weak, but I don't want to be hated, either." The brunette shrugged a shoulder. "What's past is past and besides, Cain doesn't come around here. Whether he's afraid or simply despises outside contact, I don't know, but it keeps him away."

The somber setting laid in place by Tommy's dark story was shattered with a loud shout from somewhere inside the palace. Specifically, the lord's name being screeched out by a female. Startled, Dake spun around the palace doors, eyes wide. "Wh-what was that?"

"Oh, good," Tommy said, sarcastically, "Eila's back." After a moment, his eyes widened as well. "Oh shit, the eggs!"

* * *

GOOD ONE. =B I had to include Cain and Eila. They're part of the story, too! Also, I know the history is kind of overdone, but I wanted to write something that didn't have loads of imagination put into it. Besides, people seem to like overdone. The next chapter will be the best ever. Sex, plot, heated moments, Eila, and fighting. Everyone shall be pleased...unless they don't read it. Then they'll die incomplete and never know why. Read on~


	4. Books and Windows

"Ah!" Tommy ducked a frying pan moments after he entered the smoking kitchen.

"What were you thinking? Eggs have to be attended to at all times!"

Dake peered cautiously over Tommy's shoulder, his eyes laying upon a thin woman who appeared to be much older than either himself or Tommy. Her silver hair fell over her shoulders in graceful curls and a pair of thin glasses framed her pale face and illuminated her blue-silver eyes. Despite her aged appearance, she seemed to have the fiery spirit of someone his age and dressed for the part-- a sundress the color of the sky and a matching headband to keep her hair tamed away from her face.

"I was just-" Tommy paused when Dake's head slowly emerged over his shoulder, watching Eila with a certain curiosity. "The hell are you doing?"

"Who's this?" the female asked, her face softening as she approached the two boys. She stopped inches away from Dake's face and offered a smile. "You're new."

Dake nodded as best he could, his chin lightly rapping against Tommy's shoulder. "I was just brought here yesterday."

"Oooh, you're a cute one," she said, patting the blue head affectionately. "I hope Tom-Tom's been nice to you."

"Tom...Tom?" the youngest of the three repeated, biting his lip to stifle a snicker.

'Tom-Tom' cleared his throat loudly, moving out from between their conversation. He sent an annoyed glance to Eila, who seemed not to notice, and picked up the ruined frying pan. Discarding it in the trash, he turned to the silver-haired woman. "We're hungry."

Eila took a long look around the disaster area that was the kitchen. "All this mess and you didn't _make_ anything?" She ran her finger through a patch of white powder. "What were you using flour for?"

"Dake did it."

Said boy gave a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm not the best cook."

Immediately forgiving, Eila smiled and patted his head again. "It's okay, dear."

"Wha.. if I'd done it, you'd be screaming!" Tommy's shoulders slumped. "How unfair."

"You're not adorable like he is," the woman pointed out, emphasizing her point by throwing a wet cloth in Tommy's face. "Now clean up this mess while I make some _real_ food."

"Why should I have to clean it up?" Tommy muttered, his complaints falling on deaf ears. "Next time I'll just let the kid starve."

Standing a bit awkwardly in the doorway as Eila cooked and Tommy cleaned, Dake shifted in place. As he watched the two, though, a small smile fluttered to his lips. So maybe this wasn't home and maybe Tommy wasn't the kindest guy in the world. Until he could find a way back to his family, Dake thought he might be able to get along here alright.

* * *

"You've been quiet almost all day." Tommy studied Dake, who was scouring his (or rather Eila's) collection of books, from across the room.

The bluenette paused, book in hand, and glanced over his shoulder to the lord, seated comfortably in a chair. "It's been a lot to adjust to." A week ago he was a free man, living with his parents and leading a normal life; now he was some strange king's slave and feeling increasingly homesick. He had played along well enough, but he was beginning to wonder what everyone back home was up to.

"I guess." Tommy shrugged and crossed his legs. He hadn't given much thought to the boy's situation-- what good did concerning himself with a slave's past do him?

The small library they were in was furnished with antique, ornate decorations and deep, cherry furniture. Other than the chair the king was seated in, there was a long sofa and several reading desks spotted around the room along with a large table with four, hand-crafted chairs seated around it. The fire lit on the far side of the room cast a warm glow over the pair and the chandelier-styled hanging up above provided a bounty of light. The curtains, thick and a deep, crimson color were drawn, keeping out the morning's chill.

Dake finally selected a book he found fitting to read and retired to the couch. He sat back and skimmed the inside of the cover, completely oblivious to the crimson slits watching him carefully. He became so absorbed in the story that he didn't notice the brunette stand from his seat and approach him. By the time he caught a glimpse of black clothing from the corner of his eye, he was already pinned down on the couch. Eyes wide, the book fell from his hand and Dake studied Tommy's hungry gaze.

"Don't scream," the king ordered, pressing a kiss to the other's lips.

Dake frowned and squirmed as the elder straddled his hips. "I don't want-"

"Shh."

The bluenette paused in his struggles, sensing something different about the lord this time. Before, it had been animalistic, rough, and needy; as if Tommy were starved. Now, though, Dake had to remind himself he didn't want the pale fingers that ran up under his shirt and restrain a soft moan as their hips were ground together. It seemed like, this time, Tommy wasn't in it just for himself.

Feeling the tension leave the body under him, the older boy dipped down for another kiss, deepening it and playing his tongue across Dake's. His nails scraped down the warm skin of the other's chest, circling around his nipples, pleased as they hardened under his touch. He broke the kiss to strip Dake of his shirt and tossed the unwanted clothing to the side.

Closing his eyes, the slave let his owner ravage his neck with kisses and nips, gasping softly as sensitive areas were sucked red. His own hands began to roam timidly, combing through the long tresses of chestnut hair. His hips raised to meet Tommy's, jerking slightly as one of the latter's hands came down to grope his bulge. He moaned softly and pressed closer to the hand that only last night he had edged away from.

Confident that he had the younger one well within his grasp, the lord removed his own shirt and watched with some amusement as a hand came to trail over the ghostly skin. He grasped Dake's hand in his own and held it above their heads, leaning down for another, forceful kiss. As his lover moaned against their locked lips, Tommy's hands trailed down the other's frame, learned fingers easily undoing his pants and slipping them down to the floor.

Sensing no further hesitation, Tommy went in for the kill. His own pants joined the rest of their clothes on the floor while he circled his tongue around one of Dake's nipples. He felt the other's back arch up into him and his fingers glided along the soft skin of the foreigner's inner thigh.

Dake's head was spinning with pleasure; all the teasing touches and soft murmurs of approval set a completely different atmosphere from their previous encounter. He needed no guidance to wrap a thin leg around Tommy's waist and even encouraged the other forward. He could barely help the shudder that ran down his spine as a warmed hand wrapped around his length, slowly sliding up and down it. His hips bucked once more and his head fell back to rest against the arm of the sofa, cheeks flushed.

The lord smirked, feeling Dake's erection stiffen under his ministrations. His fingertips trailed teasingly across the sensitive tip and he had to stifle a laugh at the pleading whimper the once-innocent boy let out. It didn't take much to corrupt a horny youth, that was for sure. He obliged the throbbing member, his own hardening at the sight before him: A hot and bothered boy practically begging to be taken.

Gaining leverage from the leg wrapped around his waist, Tommy brought Dake's body closer to his own, his nails finding a familiar grip on the boy's hips. In one, fluid motion, Tommy whipped out his traveling bottle of lube and lathered his erection. Whispering a faint warning and reminder not to be too loud, the brunette plunged into the other's heat, groaning with pleasure at the sensation surrounding him.

Dake's nails dug into the dominant male's back, scratching red lines down the pale skin. He hissed in pain at the intrusion, tightening painfully around the thick organ. Being given several moments to adjust, he finally forced himself to relax and urged Tommy on. The first few, slow thrusts were painful and Dake's eyes shut in an attempt to block the pain out.

Noticing that his partner wasn't enjoying the act, Tommy's hand returned to slide up and down the other's length. The soft gasps and moans elicited by his actions satisfied him and he kept his hand busy, nails biting into hardened yet sensitive flesh, as he thrust deeper into his slave.

After building up a heated tempo, the brunette heard a sudden and abrupt moan below. Knowing he'd discovered Dake's weak spot, he aimed to strike the bundle of nerves over and over. Soon, his request for silence was forgotten and a literal symphony of pleasured screams erupted from Dake's throat, echoing in the otherwise silent room. The submissive one's hands began grasping more erratically and his hips thrust uncontrollably, searching for that sweet climax.

Pleasure racked Dake's body as his eyes snapped open with an undeniable plead for release. Tommy pounded into him once more and stars exploded in his head, his body shuddering as he came into the other's hand. His hips convulsed a few more times before his leg tightened around the thin waist before falling limp. Too absorbed in the euphoric feeling that encompassed him, Dake barely noticed this time when Tommy came into him, grinning as he murmured a few praises against his lips.

Panting heavily, Dake's eyes fluttered shut, blocking out anything that might take this feeling away. The handjob in the bath had been one thing, but this was incomparable. Slowly, he regained some semblance of reality and cracked an eye open to see Tommy lounging at the opposite end of the couch. Summoning up all the strength he had left in him, Dake switched his direction and plopped down, his head falling onto his master's leg.

Tommy let a lazy grin cover his lips as his clean fingers worked their way through Dake's sweat-dampened hair. His other hand, still covered in cum, was presented to the bluenette for cleaning. When Dake hesitated, unsure of what was expected, Tommy shoved two of his fingers into the boy's hot mouth. His grin widened just a bit as Dake got the idea and soon his entire hand had been licked clean. He gave an approving pat to the brightly-colored head and closed his eyes.

Spent and satisfied, Dake drifted off where he was, lulled to sleep by fingers combing through his hair. He decided, most definitely, that he could feel at home here. Until he could escape, of course; that was still his plan. Probably.

* * *

"He's been asleep all day, go wake him up for dinner." Eila motioned for Tommy to leave the kitchen with one hand while tending to a boiling pot on the stove.

"Alright, alright." The lord chuckled to himself as he made his way to the library where he'd left Dake earlier that morning. The boy didn't have much stamina, but that was to be expected at first. In time, that would change.

The doors of the library swung open and Tommy stuck his head in. His eyes first darted to the couch, where oddly enough Dake wasn't. He slowly scanned the room, but found it full of only books and furniture. Light pouring in from one of the ceiling high windows illuminated every crevice and it was obvious that Dake had moved to another part of the palace. Immediately assuming that he retired to the bedroom, that was the brunette's next stop.

Increasingly irritated red eyes scanned top to bottom nearly a dozen places in the palace, most of which Dake had never even visited. The chances that he got lost were slim as every hallway was connected to a main one that led straight to the palace's foyer.

Eventually, Tommy returned to the library and plopped down on the couch. He crossed his arms and sighed heavily. "Where could that boy have go-" Suddenly, his head snapped up, eyes narrowed. He hadn't noticed earlier, but the drapes that he always kept closed were hung open. The light that filtered in through the stained glass should have been sealed off by the thick, crimson curtains. Slowly, Tommy stood and made his way to the window, noticing immediately that it was cracked open. He tugged it shut and only then did he notice small indentations on the sill-- engravings of a struggle.

Now that he looked around once more, it was all obvious. The curtain was pulled off one of its rings and a book from the nearby bookcase had fallen to the floor. Someone had managed to get inside the palace walls, avoid all guards, and kidnap Dake. Gritting his teeth in frustration, Tommy spun on his heel and marched out of the library; he knew _exactly_ who had done it.

* * *

Dake let out a low groan and rubbed the back of his head. Feeling a strange sense of deja vu, he was rather relieved that he wasn't staring at the cold bars of another prison cell. What did worry him, however, was the fact that he had no idea where he was. Slate gray tiles and gothic decorations didn't speak of Tommy's palace. It looked much more like a castle; like the castle he had peered at from the safety of his temporary home.

"Oh, good. You're awake." The speaker was half-masked by shadows, but enough of him was visible to give anyone the chills. Out-of-place bright orange hair framing otherwise dark features, Cain wore an eternal smirk of confidence, his eyes speaking of much more sadistic intentions.

Blinking away the daze, Dake sat up from his position on the hard floor and focused on the man in front of him. "You...Cain." Tommy had never given a description of the man, but the cold chill the captive got just looking at him said enough.

"You've heard about me? I'm flattered." Cain let out a low chuckle and stood from his seat, walking over to Dake. He extended a hand, ignoring the defensive flinch it elicited. "Now, now. What makes you think I wish to harm you?"

"Well, you kidnaped me," Dake pointed out, a bit too innocently.

Cain faltered for only a second before crossing his arms. "I had good reason." He turned his back, facing a door that led only who-knows-where. "Get up."

"What _was_ your reason?" Dake asked, deciding that for now it was best to play along. Though, he had thought the same thing with Tommy and look where it got him. It took only a few moments for everything to click and suddenly his clear, blue eyes widened.

The older male glanced over his shoulder, grinning wickedly. A single, vile word poured from his lips, confirming Dake's suspicions. "Bait."

* * *

"You can't go just like that!" Eila was following a flustered and hurried Tommy around his palace as he tried to brush her off.

"I'm going and you're staying. Just like that." The growl that elicited from his throat when a delicate hand was placed on his arm caused the female to shrink back just a bit. In their daily life, she appeared to call the shots, but she never forgot who was king and what he was capable of.

"It's reckless," she chided from a safe distance. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Groaning inwardly at the cheap trick Eila was playing, Tommy turned to face her. The motherly card always called him back when he was on the verge of doing something she deemed incredibly stupid. He shook his head, reinstating his stubborn will. "That man has taken far too much from me already," he said in a low voice. "I was tolerant while he never showed his face, but he broke into my home and took Dake."

"Was is the last straw," Eila wondered, a fond yet sad look on her face, "or have you become attached to that kid?"

Tommy's shoulders tensed for a brief moment before he turned back around, his coat fluttering behind him. "I'll return," he promised.

Sighing softly, Eila let her face fall as the palace's front door slammed shut behind its owner. "Well," she said to herself with a small smile. She turned and headed toward the kitchen. "I better make sure there's still eggs left for breakfast. Tommy will be starving when he comes home."

* * *

Look at that faith. BLIND? Maybe. I don't think she's one to stay in denial for too long, though. Next chapter ends it all. Tommy's taken the bait, but will everything go like Cain is planning? And just what _is_ Cain planning? I love asking questions that I know the answers to. And soon, so shall you. Read on~


	5. Guns and Bells

"Have you eaten yet?"

"No."

"Would you like something?"

"No."

Cain sighed, tiredly, and turned to face his hostage. "You won't get very far by sulking."

"Who said I'm sulking?" Dake challenged, his bottom lip almost (but not quite yet) sticking out in a pout.

"You must be young," the older one commented, continuing down the corridor.

"I don't understand why you took me." Dake followed at a slow pace, his eyes burning holes in the back of Cain's head. "I've only been there a couple days, it's not a big loss to him."

"How naive." He chuckled and stopped in front of a door. "You don't know much about your 'king', do you?"

Warily, Dake bit. "What do you mean?"

"Tommy is what many would call a whore." Cain turned, leaning against the door, observing the other's reactions. "He's slept with more than his fair share of the guards and servants in that palace. Everyone knows about it, but no one really says anything. Either because they're afraid of him, or afraid if they insult him he'll turn the control back to me, I don't know."

The younger one's shoulders slumped slightly. "So I was just another notch on his bedpost?" he murmured, mostly to himself. Well, two notches, actually.

"But that's the curious thing," the orange-haired man said, catching Dake's attention. "It's very rare he'll go back to the same person twice unless he's very desperate." A faint smirk curled his lips. "I bet he was pretty rough the first time, huh?"

Dake's cheeks immediately turned a light crimson and he looked off to the side. "That's really none of your business."

"You should take it as a compliment," Cain told him, swinging the door open. "It means he was actually interested in you. Nothing much interests him anymore."

Blue eyes peered past the man into what looked like a small bedroom before turning back to the elder. "How do you know so much about him?"

"I've watched him for quite some time." He stepped to the side and motioned into the room. "You'll be staying here until he arrives. Though, it shouldn't be long. I bet he's already headed out."

"You know quite a bit about him for being his enemy." Dake saw a flash of teeth from Cain's grin and the next thing he knew, he was pressed against the cold castle wall.

The older man leaned in, teeth grazing Dake's earlobe. He grinned at the suppressed shudder he felt from the boy under him and whispered heavily into his ear. "Know your enemy. The first rule of war."

The bluenette felt his head being tilted up, captured in a strong grip. The soft sensation of lips brushing against his snapped his eyes open and he quickly jerked away. He ducked past Cain and bolted in through the open door, slamming it shut and placing his back against it. Light pants were soon forced away with a mental shudder and he shook his head a few times to clear it. Outside, he could hear Cain chuckle and walk off, obviously pleased with having flustered him.

After he was sure his capturer was gone, Dake crossed the room to the tiny bed and sat down on it lightly. He closed his eyes for a moment before taking a look around the room. It was as basic as could be-- a simple bed, two-drawer dresser with a vanity mirror attached and a desk pushed against the far limited light filtering in through the small window by the desk and the same, monotonous gray walls seen everywhere gave the room a cold, empty feeling. It looked like a room that a prisoner might be kept in; certainly nothing like any of the rooms he had seen back in the palace. Now, more than ever, Dake was homesick-- he wasn't sure where he wished to be more, but he knew it was far from this place.

* * *

Tommy made his way quickly across the land, blood pumping from anger and anticipation. He reached the castle gates and, just as he was about to contemplate how to infiltrate the defenses, they opened for him. Warily, he stepped through, his eyes immediately scanning the castle grounds. Seeing no immediate threats, he ventured forward.

The castle was only a short distance from its high-walled barrier, a simple, stone bridge the only obstacle in Tommy's way. A cold chill seeped into his bones as he neared the castle, the bleak scenery around him hardly comforting. The worst sight yet, though, was what awaited him at the entrance. Like a mouse caught in a trap, ready to accept its fate, Tommy marched forward toward the menacing figure before him.

"Cain," he growled lowly, eyebrows furrowed and eyes gleaming.

The blank darkness of the opposing man's eyes did little to hide the sinister grin that crawled over his features. He opened his arms, as if welcoming home an old friend. "It's been quite a while."

Tommy sneered, moments away from attacking the cocky man. It had been a while since they faced each other-- the last, and really only, time Tommy had seen Cain was when he was a young boy, watching the older one murder his father. "Too long."

The two stared each other down for a long moment before Cain turned his back to the brunette. "Come inside, your boy is waiting for you." Without waiting for a response, he swept inside the castle, leaving Tommy no choice but to follow.

"Where is he?" the red-eyed king demanded only moments after the door shut behind him.

"Safe," Cain assured. "You can get him back, if you do as I ask."

"You've got to be joking," the lord scoffed. "I won't be blackmailed by someone like _you_."

"Said with such sincerity." The orange-haired man turned to face his opponent, his shadow towering over the other. "This castle is hardly like your fancy palace. These hallways lead to as many dead ends as they do to the places you wish to go. If you think you can find that child without my assistance, then by all means, feel free." When Tommy didn't respond, Cain smiled. "Now, then, back to business."

"You think you're the rightful heir to the throne," the brunette said lowly, disgust lacing his voice. "You think just because your father conquered this land and its people so many years ago that you're entitled to do the same. I've got news for you, you're fighting a losing battle. Even if you did kill me, even if the crown did fall into your hands, it would be a short-lived victory." Cain listened silently as Tommy continued his speech, the rage slowly building up inside him again. "These people are not yours! You won't take my crown, you won't take my land, and you sure as hell won't take Dake!"

"Oh-ho." Cain let out a loud laugh that echoed through his castle's halls. "So possessive over a boy you've only know a couple days. It's endearing, really."

"Shut up," Tommy hissed. "Give him back." His fingers curled into fists and his teeth ground against his each other, his eyes seeming to spark with the energy coursing through his veins.

"I never said I wouldn't," Cain reminded him, slowly approaching the seething king. "I don't want your crown," another step, "I don't want your people or your land," another, now only inches away from the brunette, "and I certainly don't want your toy." With a shove, Cain pinned Tommy in much the same way he had assaulted Dake earlier that day. With a grin, he leaned in, his face hovering uncomfortably close to the younger one's. "I only want you."

Unable to move, his shoulders restrained by surprisingly strong hands, Tommy could only growl and squirm as Cain crushed their lips together in a bruising kiss. His teeth came down to rip at the offending mouth, the taste of blood washing easily down his throat. Unsuccessful, though, he felt Cain's tongue invade his mouth, licking around every crevice it could reach.

Pinning Tommy against the wall with his own body, Cain freed one of his hands to slide down the other's lithe body. His fingers gripped the bulge in the younger one's pants, squeezing it hard and grinning against the sloppy kiss. His fingers expertly unfastened Tommy's pants, loosening them enough to slide cold fingers down. His nails scraped against the soft flesh of the brunette's length, the accompanying urgent grunts of displeasure serving only to urge him on.

His hands now held behind his back with Cain's other, larger hand, Tommy had no leverage to escape. He felt the violating hand stroke his member slowly, sending unwanted shudders down his spine. He shut his eyes tightly, cursing himself for not coming better prepared, for not listening to Eila, and for caring so damn much about Dake. He heard Cain whisper things into his ear, dirty, undeniable things.

"You know it feels good," the older man murmured softly, loving every minute of the torture. "You know you want more of it. You're a whore, aren't you? These things are what you _live_ for." He chuckled lowly and in a quick movement, kneed Tommy in the stomach, watching him crumple to his knees. His pants soon joined the brunette on the floor and his clawed fingers tangled in the mess of brown hair.

Tommy's head was yanked up and with a strong hand pressing against his jaw, his mouth was forced open. Recovering from the pain, but not quickly enough, the king felt Cain force his erection down his throat. He gagged at first, but Cain held still, waiting for Tommy's throat to adjust to the intrusion. Instinctively, the king bit down on the hardened flesh, ripping his sharpened teeth into the organ. He stopped, though, when he heard soft moans coming from the monster above him.

"Don't stop," Cain chuckled, "that felt good." With only a series of growls coming from the younger one, Cain proceeded with his plan. Closing his eyes, digging his nails into Tommy's scalp, he began thrusting as hard and as deep as he could into the other's mouth, making sure that the violent thrusts were enough to keep the king from concentrating on anything else. He moaned freely as his swollen member was coated in a mixture of blood and saliva, pulling Tommy's head forward to meet his thrusts. Several derogatory phrases spilled from Cain's lips as he felt his climax approaching. His moans gave way to pants and his head fell backward in pleasure.

Perhaps if Cain hadn't been so absorbed in his activities, he would have noticed the flash of blue from out of the corner of his eye. He was encompassed by the warmth of Tommy's mouth, though, and the last thing he felt was hardly a pleasurable release, but cold steel penetrating his back. His actions halted suddenly and his eyes snapped open wide, his mouth gaping in silent shock.

Sensing an out, Tommy immediately shoved away from the other man, looking around for the other presence. Finally, crimson eyes settled upon a frightened, blue-haired boy. His entire body seemed to be shaking and as soon as their eyes met, the gun fell from Dake's hands. Silenced in shock, Tommy could only stare as Dake approached him, slowly sinking down to the floor next to him.

"You...are you...okay?" Dake asked quietly, eyelids quickly blinking to mask a short wave of tears.

After a few moments, Tommy registered the question and nodded slowly. "Yeah...what the fuck?" He looked from Dake to Cain's motionless body, a trail of blood pooling around the wound.

"I..." Dake shook his head. It was hardly the first time he'd shot a gun, and not even the first time he had killed someone-- his days in the military, even at such young an age, had brought horrors that he could never forget-- but to see the damage done up close like that was difficult.

"It's alright," Tommy murmured, tugging the bluenette into a hug. He closed his eyes and let out a short sigh, resting his chin on the top of Dake's head. "We should go."

"What about..." Dake glanced to Cain's body before looking to Tommy again, who was standing up.

"Someone will find him," the brunette said, zipping his pants up and wiping a spot of blood away from his mouth, "and if we don't move, they'll find us, too."

Nodding in agreement, Dake quickly stood and followed his king out the castle doors.

* * *

_Six Months Later_

"Tommy!"

The brunette flinched as he heard a familiar shrieking from inside his palace. "Ah, shit."

In moments, Eila appeared behind him, burnt frying pain in hand and anger flashing though her eyes. "Again?!" The crisp remains of what would have been scrambled eggs spoke well enough of what had happened.

"Whoops," he offered, grinning a bit sheepishly. His eyes widened as the cooking instrument became a weapon and sailed toward his head, ducking it just in time. "You trying to kill me?! It was just some eggs!"

"That's the second time you've done it!" Eila yelled back, her light blue eyes narrowing playfully. "That's it, you're banned from my kitchen."

Tommy deadpanned. "_Your_ kitchen is in _my_ palace."

"I don't burn down things in _your_ palace," the female replied challengingly. Tommy gave a disgusted, but defeated, sigh and waved the issue off with a hand. Approaching his side, Eila leaned against one of the pillars that decorated the front of the palace. She scanned the luxurious scenery in front of her before sending a sidelong glance to her king. "What were you doing out here, anyway?"

After a moment, Tommy motioned with his head to the castle that still stood looming in the distance. "It feels like he's still there."

"Tear the bitch down," Eila suggested, giving an innocent smirk to Tommy's raised eyebrow.

"I can't," he told her. "My father, the bleeding heart that he was, declared that section of the land to belong to Cain's father and his family. The servants are still living there, what's left of them."

A moment of silence passed between the two as the leaves lightly rustled the leaves of a few nearby trees. Eventually, Eila broke the silence, turning to head back inside. "Come on," she said, tugging Tommy's arm with her. "We don't have time to reminisce today, remember? You're getting married."

Tommy chuckled just a little and allowed himself to be pulled inside. "Of course I remember," he muttered. "Dake would kill me if I forgot."

* * *

...so? HOW WAS IT? I think I'm actually more happy with this chapter than most of the entire fic. Isn't that sad? Oh well, overall I don't think it was too bad. Maybe not as epic as it should have been considering how LONG it took me, but not bad. I KNOW AT LEAST THREE PEOPLE ARE GOING TO READ THIS. You all need to review or at least tell me what you thought SOMEHOW. I'll stop yelling now. Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
